The present invention relates to a metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET), and more specifically, to a reduced resistance short-channel InGaAs planar MOSFET.
A MOSFET includes source, drain, and gate terminals. Typically, ion implantation is used to form the source-drain junction. The ion implantation is performed to reduce resistivity. For example, silicon (Si) ions are implanted into a thin layer of Indium Gallium Arsenide (InGaAs). The InGaAs layer may be 10 nanometers (nm) in thickness, for example. The implanted Si is not active until it diffuses into the InGaAs and replaces host ions in the lattice. Active Si (InGaAs doped with active Si) reduces resistivity. Thus, diffusion of the Si, particularly into In, is needed to reduce resistivity.